twilightzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Charles Beaumont bibliography
This is a list of works by Charles Beaumont (1929-1967). This list includes his novels, short stories, non-fiction and adapted works. Works Anthologies Anthologies with stories by Charles Beaumont * (1954) - * (1956) - * (1962) - * (1962) - * (1963) - * (1965) - * (1966) - * (1967) - * (1970) - * (1971) - * (1976) - * (1977) - * (1984) - * (1989) - (AKA Demons and Dreams) * (1990) - * (1993) - * (1993) - * (1997) - * (1999) - Anthologies with stories by Charles Beaumont * (1962) - Collections Charles Beaumont's work collected * (1957) - (AKA Shadow Play) * (1958) - * (1960) - * (1965) - (collects nine stories from Hunger, three from Yonder, six from Night Ride) * (1966) - (collects three stories from Yonder, eight from Night Ride * (1982) - (collects four stories from Hunger, eight from Yonder, six from Night Ride, four never before collected) * (1988) - (collects nine stories from Hunger, three from Yonder, eight from Night Ride, one from Best, eight never before collected) * (AKA The Howling Man; 1992 reprint) * (2000) - (fourteen previously unpublished/unfinished stories) * (2004) - Novel Authored by Charles Beaumont * (1957) - Run from the Hunter (as "Keith Grantland," w/ John E. Tomerlin) * (1959) - The Intruder Nonfiction Authored by Charles Beaumont * (1956) - Remember? Remember? (essays on American pop culture between the world wars) * (1958) - Omnibus of Speed: An Introduction to the World of Motorsport (with William F. Nolan) Short stories 1951 * (Jan 1951, Amazing Stories, adapted) 1952 * (Sep 1952, If, adapted) 1953 *“Fritzchen” (1953, Orbit #1) *“Place of Meeting” (1953, Orbit #2) *“ (Feb 1953, Imagination, adapted) 1954 *“The Last Caper” (Mar 1954, F&SF) *“Keeper of the Dream” (1954, Time to Come) *“Mass for Mixed Voices” (May 1954, Science Fiction Quarterly) *“Hair of the Dog” (Jul 1954, Orbit #3) *“The Quadriopticon” (Aug 1954, F&SF) *“Black Country” (Sep 1954, Playboy) * (Dec 1954, If, adapted) 1955 *“The Murderers” (Feb 1955, Esquire) *“The Hunger” (Apr 1955, Playboy) *“The Last Word” (with Chad Oliver, Apr 1955, F&SF) *“Free Dirt” (May 1955, F&SF) *“The New Sound” (Jun 1955, F&SF) *“The Crooked Man” (Aug 1955, Playboy) *“The Vanishing American” (Aug 1955, F&SF) *“Last Rites” (Oct 1955, If) *“A Point of Honor” / “I’ll Do Anything” (Nov 1955, Manhunt) *“A Classic Affair” (Dec 1955, Playboy) 1956 *“Traumerei” (Feb 1956, Infinity Science Fiction) *“The Monster Show” (May 1956, Playboy) *“The Guests of Chance” (with Chad Oliver, Jun 1956, Infinity Science Fiction) *“You Can’t Have Them All” (Aug 1956, Playboy) *“Last Night in the Rain” / “Sin Tower” (Oct 1956, Nugget) *“The Dark Music” (Dec 1956, Playboy) 1957 *“Oh Father of Mine” / “Father, Dear Father” (Jan 1957, Venture) *“The Love-Master” (Feb 1957, Rogue) * / (Feb 1957, Imagination, adapted) *“Night Ride” (Mar 1957, Playboy) *“The Customers” (Apr 1957, “The Hunger and Other Stories”) *“Fair Lady” (Apr 1957, “The Hunger and Other Stories”) *“The Infernal Bouillabaisse” (Apr 1957, “The Hunger and Other Stories”) *“Miss Gentilbelle” (Apr 1957, “The Hunger and Other Stories”) *“Nursery Rhyme” (Apr 1957, “The Hunger and Other Stories”) *“Open House” (Apr 1957, “The Hunger and Other Stories”) *“Tears of the Madonna” (Apr 1957, “The Hunger and Other Stories”) *“The Train” (Apr 1957, “The Hunger and Other Stories”) *“A Death in the Country” / “The Deadly Will Win” (Nov 1957, Playboy) 1958 *“Anthem” (Apr 1958, “Yonder”) *“Mother’s Day” (Apr 1958, “Yonder”) *“A World of Differents” (Apr 1958, “Yonder”) *“The New People” (Aug 1958, Rogue) * (Oct 1958, Playboy, adapted) 1959 *“The Intruder” (1959, excerpt of chapter ten of the novel) *“The Music of the Yellow Brass” (Jan 1959, Playboy) *“The Trigger” (Jan 1959, Mystery Digest) *“Sorcerer’s Moon” (Jul 1959, Playboy) * (Nov 1959, Rogue, adapted) 1960 *“Buck Fever” (Mar 1960, “Night Ride and Other Journeys”) *“The Magic Man” (Mar 1960, “Night Ride and Other Journeys”) *“The Neighbors” (Mar 1960, “Night Ride and Other Journeys”) * (Mar 1960, “Night Ride and Other Journeys”, adapted) *“Gentlemen, Be Seated” (Apr 1960, Rogue) *“Three Thirds of a Ghost” / “The Baron’s Secret” (Aug 1960, Nugget) 1961 *“Blood Brother” (Apr 1961, Playboy) 1963 *“Mourning Song” (1963, Gamma #1) *“Something in the Earth” (1963, Gamma #2) 1965 *"Auto Suggestion" (1965, Gamma #5) posthumously printed *"Insomnia Vobiscum" (1982, "Best of Beaumont") *“My Grandmother’s Japonicas” (1984, Masques #1) *“Appointment with Eddie” (1987, “The Howling Man”) *“The Carnival” (1987, “The Howling Man”) *“The Crime of Willie Washington” (1987, “The Howling Man”) *“The Man with the Crooked Nose” (1987, “The Howling Man”) *“To Hell with Claude” (with Chad Oliver, 1987, “The Howling Man”) *“The Wages of Cynicism” (1999) *“Adam’s Off Ox” (2000, “A Touch of the Creature”) *“Fallen Star” (2000, “A Touch of the Creature”) *“A Friend of the Family” (2000, “A Touch of the Creature”) *“The Indian Piper” (2000, “A Touch of the Creature”) *“The Junemoon Spoon” (2000, “A Touch of the Creature”) *“Lachrymosa” (2000, “A Touch of the Creature”) *“A Long Way from Capri” (2000, “A Touch of the Creature”) *“Moon in Gemini” (2000, “A Touch of the Creature”) *“Mr. Underhill” (2000, “A Touch of the Creature”) *“The Pool” (2000, “A Touch of the Creature”) *“Resurrection Island” (2000, “A Touch of the Creature”) *“The Rival” (2000, “A Touch of the Creature”) *“Time and Again” (2000, “A Touch of the Creature”) *“With the Family” (2000, “A Touch of the Creature”) *“I, Claude” (with Chad Oliver) *“The Rest of Science Fiction” (with Chad Oliver) Adaptations Television ''The Twilight Zone'' credits The following is a list of episodes Beaumont penned for The Twilight Zone. An asterisk (*) indicates that the episode was credited to Beaumont, but ghostwritten by Jerry Sohl. * * * * * * (story by O. Cee Rich) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (with John Tomerlin) * * Film *"Tradita" (1954) *"Queen of Outer Space" (1958) *"Ursula" (1961, based on the short story "Miss Gentilbelle") *"Night of the Eagle" (1962) *"Premature Burial" (1962) *"The Wonderful World of the Brothers Grimm" (1962) *"The Intruder" (1962, based on the novel) *"The Haunted Palace" (1963) *"7 Faces of Dr. Lao" (1964) *"The Masque of the Red Death" (1964) *"Mister Moses" (1965) *"Journey Into Darkness" (1968, based on the short Story "The New People") *"Brain Dead" (1990) (posthumously, from his screenplay) *"Miss Gentilbelle" (2000) Notes and references References * "Charles Beaumont." Internet Speculative Fiction Database. Retrieved: . * D C Wands. Fantastic Fiction. Charles Beaumont Bibliography. . Retrieved: . Category:Bibliographies